The present invention relates to a traffic marking paint of non-aqueous dispersion type.
A traffic paint of non-aqueous dispersion type has the advantages that it is low in viscosity and high in solid content and can be quickly dried, and that a hydrocarbon solvent which is photochemically inert, is usable. However, the paint has the drawback that if it is thickly coated, a film is formed on the surface area due to quick drying and a solvent is hard to evaporate from the inside. In order to eliminate this drawback, it is proposed to incorporate about 20% by weight of glass beads in the paint, thereby securing the apparent quick drying property.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a traffic marking paint of a non-aqueous dispersion type having an excellent drying property without using glass beads.
This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.